When Christmas Comes to Town
by vampire eyes101
Summary: One-Shot, Bella and Nessie moment, Christmas moment : fluff


**My friend gave me this idea, and it's not Christmas, BUT I still like it :)**

**Post BD  
**

Third Person

The snow fell lightly outside the window in Forks; Nessie had her nose pressed up against it, admiring the flakes. The whole family was decorating the entire house in Christmas décor from popcorn on a string, to setting up a humongous Christmas tree, to making fresh cookies in the kitchen. The family was relishing in the fact that they had a reason to celebrate Christmas like this, having a child in the house has changed many things in the dynamics of the family. In a good way.

Bella was remembering how her mother and her had a tradition of singing a particular Christmas song, The Polar Express had always been her Mothers' favorite Christmas movie, and they had sang the song 'When Christmas Comes to Town', it was one thing she held dear from her human life. She glanced over to the T.V., and the beginning inklings of a plan started to fall into place in her mind, she took Edward's hand and quickly whispered her wish into his ear.

Jacob was currently showing Nessie the outdoor Christmas lights, the colorful lights fascinated her, she would hold them and behold them as if they were gifts from heaven itself. Jacob adored watching her explore the many wonders of the world. Suddenly a voice called to Jacob, telling him to come inside with Nessie, he followed obediently with her wriggling in his arms to get closer to the lights.

Once inside, Edward and Bella sat them down and everyone else in from of the expensive T.V. and flipped it on. Esme set down some chocolate chip cookies in front of Nessie, which she proceeded to gobble up. The lights went down and the Polar Express came on the screen. Bella lost herself in her memories with her Mother, which were sadly fading away; she clung to them for dear life, wishing she could forever burn them into her immortal mind.

As the movie went on, Rensemee's face would light up in delight, and fall as the suspense built, although she'd already seen this movie, she loved it all the same. She was on edge at the parts where the train would come across obstacles. Edward held Bella's hand as she watched, feeling slight sadness at the old memories, but also feeling joy in the fact that her and her daughter could share these and make new memories she would never forget.

As the song she held dear to her heart started playing, Bella got on her knees next to Nessie, and nudged her shoulder.

"Come on Nessie, sing." She whispered into her ear. Her face lit up as she questioned her Mom, she nodded and she started to sing.

_La, la, la, la....._

_I'm wishing on a star_

_And trying to believe_

_That even though it's far_

_He'll find me Christmas Eve_

_I guess that Santa's busy_

_Cause he's never come around_

_I think of him_

_When Christmas Comes to Town_

She smiled up at Bella, looking for approval, she grinned back and began to sing back.

_The best time of the year_

_When everyone comes home_

_With all this Christmas cheer_

_It's hard to be alone_

_Putting up the Christmas tree_

_With friends who come around_

_It's so much fun_

_When Christmas Comes to Town_

_Presents for the children_

_Wrapped in red and green_

She nodded back and they began to sing together.

_All the things I've heard about_

_But never really seen_

_No one will be sleeping on_

_The night of Christmas Eve_

_Hoping Santa's on his way_

_Presents for the children_

_Wrapped in red and green  
All the things I've heard about_

_But never really seen_

_No one will be sleeping on_

_The night of Christmas Eve_

_Hoping Santa's on his way_

_When Santa's sleigh bells ring_

_I listen all around_

_The herald angels sing_

_I never hear a sound_

_When all the dreams of children_

_Once lost will all be found_

_That's all I want _

_When Christmas Comes to Town_

_That's all I want_

_When Christmas Comes to Town  
_As the song ended, Bella pressed her forehead to Nessie and kissed her nose, this was one memory she would cherish, for as long as she lived.

**Like? Don't Like?**


End file.
